


Erised

by aamunkoitto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Comforting Dean, Emotionally Hurt Castiel, Light Angst, M/M, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aamunkoitto/pseuds/aamunkoitto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean begins to wonder why there isn't any mirrors in Castiel's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erised

It was one of the few times Dean went to Castiel's. They had always spend time at his apartment but that night they drunkenly stumbled into Cas's. It was small and cramped up with lying boxes lying around and waiting to be moved to their new house. He hadn't noticed it during the evening when they had been a bit occupied but now that he had time to really look around there wasn't any mirrors, photos or anything of sorts. The boxes were filled with books and kitchen gear and he didn't remember Castiel bringing a mirror with him in the first boxes. 

Castiel was sitting in the living room, watching news and drinking coffee from the cup Dean had given him for his birthday.

"How come you don't have any mirrors here?" he finally asked as he sat down next to his boyfriend. Castiel froze, eyes glazed as if he was remembering something. Apology was on the tip of his tongue but then Cas got up, put his cup on the coffee table and walked to the shelf. From there he picked up a book and took something from there. 

"My brother", he said and gave a bunch of pictures for Dean who looked through them confused. 

"You have a twin?" he asked. They had never talked about Castiel having a twin. He had met the rest of Castiel's family but none of them had spoken of another brother.

"Had. We were in a car accident when we were nineteen and he didn't make it", Castiel explained and curled into himself, leaving some space between them. 

"He was my best friend. We did everything together", he continued and Dean nodded. Growing up, Sam had been his best friend too but he understood that twins had a certain bond, a strong connection between them.

"The mirrors - a painful reminder of what I lost"

Dean understood him. How hard it must be to see your brother every time you look in to a mirror. To lose someone you've been with even before birth and be reminded of their death every day. 

He enveloped Castiel into a tight hug and kissed the top of his head. 

"I think you shouldn't try to forget him. You should concentrate on the good memories you have of him. It hurts more if you pretend he never existed".

They both knew he was right but Dean didn't know if Castiel would admit it to even himself. But he would help him.


End file.
